


Caminos

by Vanessa_Valgo_Madres_27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Mi primera historia, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, estará disponible en inglés, pero inglés no es mi primera lengua y sinceramente me gusta escribir más en epañol, problemas amorosos, si encuentran algún error por favor dígname, si me siento con ganas, tengan paciencia, y no hate por favor, ya sé que adrinette es endgame pero dejen disfrutar a los demás
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Valgo_Madres_27/pseuds/Vanessa_Valgo_Madres_27
Summary: No se dio cuenta realmente cuando sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar, veía al chico y no sentía nada en especial, no le sudaban las manos, ya no se sonrojaba ni tartamudeaba y lo peor de todo, su corazón no se volvía loco por él.





	Caminos

**Author's Note:**

> Leean al final, reescribí el primer capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer capítulo, que da introducción a la situación actual de Marinette.

Era lo que era, al inicio estaba sorprendida que todo esto pudiera pasar, siempre intentaba ser amable con los demás, realmente lo intentaba.

Pero ser amable no previno la tormenta; sorprendida era una equivocación, estaba conmocionada y siendo sincera le dolía demasiado. Nunca se esperó ser tratada tan injustamente, pero las cosas pasan y no se pueden evitar y tenía que aceptar que su vida nunca iba a ser igual.

Ella amaba sus amigos con todo su corazón y todo su ser, ella hubiera hecho lo que sea por ellos, pero era claro como el agua que ellos no pensaban y se sentían de la misma manera.

Era una pena, pero no podía hacer nada, ya no más. Así que se admitió así misma, el dolor no iba a desaparecer de un día a otro, iba a tomar tiempo, pero estaba lista para intentar. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía comprometer su trabajo como Ladybug; a un akuma no le importaría si ella se sentía bien o no.

Respiró temblorosamente mientras se veía en el espejo de su lavabo, tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos, y los tenía rojos e hinchados, era claro que había estado llorando toda la noche, a parte dormido menos de tres horas. Ir a la escuela ya no era divertido, ya no esperaba ver a sus amigos, la tiraron al suelo como un pedazo de basura.

“Las cosas pasan” se repitió por la quinta vez esa mañana. Tikki la veía, cara llena de preocupación, pero también amor y orgullo. Tikki dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de elegida, de lo fuerte que era y también madura para manejar la situación en la que estaba.

Marinette tomó su bolso y Tikki se apuró a entrar y esconderse, mamá estaba esperando por ella abajo, una sonrisa grande y cálida en el rostro, al menos Marinette tenía a su familia y era suficiente para ella, por ahora.

“Buenos días mi amor” Era imposible que Sabine no hubiera visto sus ojos irritados, de cualquier manera, decidió no preguntar y por eso Marinette estaba agradecida, Sabine sabía por lo que su hija estaba pasando, mientras ella estaba triste y enojada no hizo nada, era la petición de Marinette y la aceptó de mala gana, no quería que su niña sufriera por unos mal agradecidos amigos.

Un adiós y Marinette estaba de camino a la escuela, intentó relajarse, alguien más sabía la verdad, Adrien sabía la verdad, pero no era de ayuda, su decisión de no decir nada causaba más dolor que nada, pero no lo presionó.

Al final la verdad siempre sale a la luz, no los perdonaría de inmediato, posiblemente nunca lo haría, tenían que ganarse su confianza y tenían que trabajar arduamente para hacerlo de nuevo, eso incluía a Adrien también, sólo hacía lo que le convenía, no la había rechazado como los demás, pero tampoco hizo nada por ayudarla.

Cruzó la entrada de la escuela, y fue directamente a su salón, sus piernas se sentían como fideos, apenas estables para sostenerla, y sus manos estaban tan sudorosas. Otro día de desprecio, también miradas de decepción, a pesar de haber transcurrido tres semanas, los nervios no disminuían.

Su directamente a su asiento, sin poder ver a los demás a los ojos, maldecía entre dientes confianza que le traía ser Ladybug había desaparecido, era una broma de súper héroe. 

Intentaba no plagarse de malos pensamientos, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Estúpidas hormonas adolescente, provocando emociones descontroladas y exageradas. Al ver Adrien su cara le sonrió con lástima. Marinette no pudo evitar rodas los ojos, después de todos también él era culpable de que ella estuviera sufriendo.

Aunque le dolía admitirlo, el chico no le provocaba las miasmas emociones. No sé dio cuenta realmente cuando sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar, veía al chico y no sentía nada en especial, no le sudaban las manos, ya no se sonrojaba ni tartamudeaba y lo peor de todo, su corazón no se volvía loco por él. La primera vez que pudo decir una oración coherente frente a él supo inmediatamente que algo andaba mal, quiso contárselo a Alya, pero la chica ya no estaba en la lista de sus amigos.

Los días pasaban y fue más evidente que ya no se sentía de la misma forma, ya no había mariposas revoloteando por su estómago, dándole ganas de vomitar, pero era de esperarse, tanto tiempo esperando a que él la mirara de una forma diferente de “sólo una amiga”, las personas se cansaban y aparte por todo lo que había pasado, se dio cuenta de lo incorrecto que él era para ella.

Se había sorprendido a si misma con esos pensamientos, ¿acaso el amor que sentía por Adrien era así de efímero? Que solo desaparecería con una altercación, quería que fuera diferente, no quería abandonar así de fácilmente todo el futuro que tenía planeado con Adrien, ahora sólo sentía afecto y resentimiento, aunque se negaba de la última. Por un momento se sintió vacía, angustiada por el cambio de emociones, pero Tikki le aseguró que no tenía nada de malo, no era algo inesperado, y sólo el tiempo pondría todo en su lugar y tenía razón, el tiempo decidiría que era correcto.

Nuevamente con un suspiro comenzó a sacar de la mochila sus cosas, ignorando la mirada tajante de Lila, a pesar de quitarle a todos sus amigos, no había conseguido tener a Adrien de su lado y quitarlo de ahí al parecer era más importante que prestar atención a sus “nuevos amigos”.

Estaba sorprendida de lo ignorante que sus amigos eran, o de lo ciegos que estaban, por no ver la mirada asesina de la chica, Marinette sólo se encogió de hombros y miró fuera de la ventana, la presencia de Adrien era de cierta forma reconfortante, seguía enojada con él, pero le estaba haciendo lo posible por acompañarla. Marinette hizo una nota mental de ser amable con el chico, él también estaba intentando, a su forma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las clases ya había comenzado, y prestó atención lo más que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía alguien con quien hablar, excluyendo a Adrien claro, fue una tarea sencilla de a completar, y sorprendentemente había entendido un nuevo tema, al meno por eso estaba contenta, pero en menos de lo que se esperaba se encontraba viendo por la ventana, esperando, si había alguna posibilidad de ver a su compañero pasar, altamente improbable.

El timbre sonó cuando sus esperanzas se iban acabando y guardó sus cosas tan rápido como pudo, quería descansar y comer con tranquilidad. Antes de que pudiera salir del salón Adrien le habló.

“Umm, sólo quería preguntarte si querías comer conmigo”, digo frotando la parte atrás de su cabeza, en cualquier momento hubiera muerto por una invitación así, o por solo ir comer junto a él. “Claro, si tú quieres”.

Marinette sonrió con pereza y declinó la invitación con delicadeza, era claro que el chico se decepcionó al ver caer su sonrisa nerviosa, pero aceptó su respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Se dirigió a su casa tomando pasos precavidos, no quería que nadie la siguiera o le hablara, no se encontraba de humor, no había cruzado la calle cuando un grito la alarmó, iba a esconderse para poder transformarse, cuando un par de brazos la tomaron por sorpresa levantándola del piso. Soltando un grito al ser removida del piso con tanta velocidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tienen algo que decir por favor comenteeen <3
> 
> Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero estoy intentando que sea interesante, el siguiente se los prometo que será más largo y no tan aburrido.

**Author's Note:**

> Chicooos, como había dicho este es mi primer fic y me tardé como cien años para subir algo nuevo. Aunque realmente no es ningún capítulo nuevo, me tomé el tiempo de corregirlo y cambiar algunas cosas.
> 
> Así también poder ordenar mis ideas, si es posible hoy mismo subiré otro capítulo, o si no en esta misma semana.
> 
> Por las personas que esperaron, muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo reescrito sea de su agrado y nada más esperenme a que suba uno nuevo. Apreciaría cada comentario posible o sugerencia, nuevamente muchas gracias.


End file.
